Akeome! ¡Feliz año nuevo!
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Diciembre ha llegado una vez más a Konoha y aunque los pequeños Iruka y Kakashi quieren darles una sorpresa a sus tíos, ellos terminarán siendo los sorprendidos. ¿Cuál es el precio por esconderse? UA, fluff, lemon&angst. JiraOro&KakaIru. Para Quimaira.


**One-shot/Universo Alterno  
Parejas:** JiraOro; & KakashixIruka (Dentro de mi UA, chibis)

A Jiraiya y Orochimaru, pareja en el secreto de Konoha, no les ha quedado más que esconderse en el bosque de las indiscretas miradas de los adultos. Su precio: no poder tener una familia.

Sin embargo, esta navidad sus pequeños les darán un regalo inolvidable para comenzar el nuevo año.

_One-shot, lemon. Dentro de mi Universo Alterno "Kakashi & Iruka - Chibis"_

_

* * *

_

¡Pude con él! *baila feliz*

He vuelto con mi UA, pero esta vez me enfoqué un poquito más en los tíos de Kakashi e Iruka, aunque los niños juegan un papel importante en la historia =). Jiraiya y Orochimaru, juntos, son una de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto.

Esto se los dedico a todos los fans del KakaIru y del JiraOro. Y aquí quiero especialmente dedicárselo a Quimaira. _Sé que no es un KakaIru a toda regla, pero espero que te guste tanto como las otras historias del UA, ¡muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras!_

Espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad y empiecen el 2010 lleno de sorpresas, cariño y prosperidad.

¡Un abrazo enorme!

**_"Akeome"_ es la manera simplificada de decir "Feliz año nuevo" en Japón, más especificamente, la manera de decirlo después del 31 de Diciembre. **

**

* * *

****Akeome! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

El fin de año se festejaba de diferente manera en aquella parte del país, simplemente por el hecho de que allí no nevaba. Los meses de lo que debería ser el invierno pasaban sin pena ni gloria, con un agradable clima templado que no impedía a nadie salir a la calle. Por eso mismo, las veredas en el centro del pueblo estaban cubiertas de puestos ambulantes, como también lo estaban la entrada y el largo camino empedrado de los templos. Máscaras, dulces y frituras; muñecas de trapo y bellos animales de origami; había miles de cosas curiosas que comprar donde posaras la mirada. La calle bullía de personas cantando o simplemente charlando mientras dejaban pasar el día. Además de aquellas voces llenas de contento, el aire se llenaba con la alegre música de los niños riendo acompañando con su júbilo la melodía del _shamisen*_ y el _koto*_.

El veinticuatro de diciembre había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un momento el mes recién empezaba, y al otro se levantaban, y las decoraciones todavía más pomposas que los días anteriores, estaban en cada esquina y en cada puerta de aquel pueblo. Grandes y pequeños esperaban con ansias la llegada de la noche, emocionados por igual por el momento en que los fuegos artificiales fueran encendidos.

Sin embargo, las dos figuras que ahora se introducían en el bosque estaban excitadas por otras razones. Los pequeños corrían ligeros esquivando raíces y ramas bajas y reían cuando uno tropezaba siempre tomados de la mano para evitar la dolorosa caída. Entre sus dedos unidos llevaban una bolsa con caramelos y una frágil botella de sake que cuidaban como si fuera de oro. Ellos también querían ver los fuegos artificiales pero ahora mismo lo que más querían era ver a sus tíos.

Las sombras que sus cuerpos proyectaban en el suelo comenzaban a perderse como el sol que ahora daba paso a la luna. Sabían el camino de memoria y no había manera de que pudieran perderse; mas sus madres no opinaban igual y aunque no querían preocuparlas no tenían tiempo de pensar en ellas. Había euforia en la manera que su agitada respiración brotaba de sus bocas; euforia, alegría y ganas de hacer travesuras. Eran chicos y como tales la diversión regía su mundo y los hacía valientes. Así que a pesar de que las sombras empezaban a ganar terreno en ningún momento dejaron de reír ni correr por aquel oscuro sendero.

Apenas divisaron el claro donde sus tíos tenían su casa, el ritmo al que iban aumentó. Sus pequeñas piernas de niños resentían aquello pero no había forma de parar sino era frente a la puerta de aquella vivienda. Estaban emocionado porque le darían una sorpresa a sus tíos y por eso, cuando se detuvieron frente a la enorme puerta de papel de arroz y junturas de madera oscura, soltaron un gran suspiro tratando de recuperar el aire de a grandes bocanadas. Sus rostros se desfiguraban mientras intentaban hacer dos cosas a la vez: sonreír y respirar. Apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, pasaron varios segundos hasta que estuvieron lo bastante seguros de que el aire llegaba con regularidad a sus pulmones. Ahora se sentían más excitados aún. Con los nervios y la euforia corriendo por sus venas se conminaron a mantenerse callados. Tenían que ser muy cuidadosos de ahora en más. Iruka miró a su amigo a los ojos y se llevó una mano a los labios haciéndole un gesto para que no se le ocurriera abrir la boca. A Kakashi casi se le escapa la risa pero se contuvo y asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Iruka se ocupaba de abrir la puerta de una manera que no hiciera ruido, el peliblanco espío de nuevo la bolsa con los caramelos y la bebida que Minato-sensei les había dado para que les llevaran. Su sensei quería a sus tíos tanto como ellos y aunque hoy no había podido salir de su casa a saludarlos, por lo menos quería hacerles saber que pensaba en ellos en aquella fecha tan importante. Kushina-onesan estaba _muy_ embarazada como para moverse; por lo menos eso era lo que decía Minato-sensei mientras la obligaba a mantenerse sentada. Jiraiya-jiisan solía reírse de lo sobre protector que se había vuelto aquel muchachito despreocupado pero Kakashi, aún siendo chico, podía notar la mirada de total cariño que despedía cuando miraba al rubio maestro. Minato era como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Eso le sacó una sonrisa todavía más grande al peliblanco justo antes de que Iruka lo volviera a la realidad.

-_¡Kakashi!_-le llamó Iruka en un susurro-, vamos antes de que nos descubran.

Ambos ingresaron a la casa con un sigilo solo propio de los ninja que veían en los cuentos que Jiraiya-jiisan les contaba. La casa estaba en total penumbras y no había signos de sus tíos por ningún lado. Eso los extrañó y se miraron un momento como tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en el semblante del otro, pero ambos estaban igual de desconcertados. Iruka se encogió de hombros y con un movimiento de labios le indicó a Kakashi que revisarían las habitaciones hasta encontrarlos.

La casa de sus tíos era enorme, llena de muchas habitaciones que se repartía en dos plantas. Lo que nunca habían entendido era el porqué de irse a vivir tan alejados del pueblo. Ambos eran reconocidos profesores ya retirados de sus respectivas carreras, salvo Jiraiya-jiichan que seguía escribiendo libros de vez en cuando. Oro-jiichan a veces ayudaba con las composiciones de los medicamentos en la botica del pueblo, pero también había decidido abandonar el ajetreo del pueblo para establecerse allí. Iruka y Kakashi tenían la extraña idea de que a los pueblerinos aquello no les gustaba, pero no entendían porqué. Orochimaru y Jiraiya, a pesar de las peleas que podían tener –la mayoría por culpa del carácter desabrido que tenía el escritor- se llevaban muy bien. Más que bien diría.

Cuando estaba por salir del recibidor sintió que le tiraban de la manga de la _yukata_* y cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a Iruka, éste lo miraba con un gesto de enfado y de incredulidad. Kakashi no entendía porqué hasta que Iruka le señaló sus pies.

-Sácate las _getas_*, Kakashi. A menos que quieras que los tíos sepan que estamos aquí-Iruka le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y Kakashi agradeció de la poca luz porque le parecía que sus mejillas debían estar rojas-Iremos a gatas, así haremos menos ruido-, solícito Kakashi asintió a la vez que pateaba con cuidado las getas hasta sacárselas.

Las yukatas oscuras que vestían eran ligeras los que les permitía deslizarse de rodillas por el suelo sin problemas y sin hacer mucho ruido también. Iruka iba adelante. Estaba nervioso, pero no eran nervios malos, y estaba también muy emocionado. Después de la muerte de su padre, se había apegado muchísimo a sus tíos –y también a Minato-sensei si viene al caso-, y había tomado de los hombres mucho de sus personalidades; aunque no la perversión de Jiraiya-jiichan (eso lo había tomado Kakashi todo para él…). Estaba deseando encontrar a sus tíos y ver la cara que pondrían al verlos. ¿Se pondrían felices…? Iruka sonrió. Seguramente sería así.

Al primer lugar que se dirigieron fue la cocina. La puerta estaba semiabierta y las luces apagadas pero Jiraiya solía quedarse a oscuras en aquella habitación cuando le daban jaquecas de tanto mirar el papel blanco. Aún de rodillas traspasaron la puerta y en silencio se pusieron lentamente de pie, pero allí no había nadie. El único sonido que llegaba a sus oídos era el de una gota al caer dentro de la pileta para lavar los platos.

Sin perder las esperanzas volvieron a agacharse y salieron de allí en busca del próximo lugar en el que buscar a sus tíos. Un posible destino en el que podrían estar a esas horas de la noche era la biblioteca. Orochimaru y Jiraiya gustaban mucho de leer y pasaban gran parte del día allí. La inmensa y oscura puerta que separaba el resto de la casa de esa habitación llena de libros se mantenía cerrada y nada se escuchaba. Kakashi esta vez se adelantó a Iruka y pegó su oreja a la madera, expectante; sin embargo nadie parecía estar allí dentro tampoco. Una por una fueron visitando todas las habitaciones de la primera planta sin encontrarse con diferentes resultados. El jardín al costado se encontraba a oscuras y nada había allí más que algún que otro grillo que rompía con la monotonía del silencio del resto del hogar.

Ambos niños se miraron a los ojos con el mismo interrogante y la misma decepción en ellos. Sus tíos no parecían estar allí y de pronto la bolsa en sus manos parecía pesar mucho más. La emoción que los inundaba se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en pena y la idea de tener que volver con aquel regalo a sus casas no les era para nada agradables. Sentían que serían capaces de hacer un berrinche como hacían cuando eran más pequeños.

Justo cuando estaban por darse por vencidos, el rumor de unas voces llegó hasta allí donde estaban, parados en medio del jardín. Sus caras operaron un tremendo cambio cuando las sonrisas volvieron a ocupar todo su rostro. Ambos se chistaron entre ellos y se instaron a permanecer callados con la idea de descubrir de donde venían aquellas voces. Eran las de sus tíos, estaban seguros, y ahora parecían saber el lugar donde se encontraban.

Sin preocuparse de hacer o no hacer ruido, ambos trotaron de vuelta hacia el interior de la cara y pararon de golpe en el rellano de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso. Raramente subían allí puesto que en esa zona de la casa solo se encontraban las recámaras; cuando ellos se quedaban a dormir, preferían hacerlo en el comedor sobre sus _futones_* y pegados al cálido _kotatsu_*. A Jiraiya aquello no le gustaba porque tenía miedo que se enfermaran –o como diría Minato-sensei, tenía miedo de lo que sus madres podrían hacerle si eso ocurría-. Sin embargo, Orochimaru en esos casos era más permisivo y los dejaba acostarse allí a regañadientes del escritor.

Con la emoción de vuelta en juego, se arrodillaron en el suelo y comenzaron a subir mus despacio cada escalón de aquella escalera. Las yukatas cubrían hasta más abajo de sus rodillas lo que les permitía subir sin hacer ruido. Cuanto más arriba se encontraban, más notorias eran las voces de sus tíos aunque todavía ninguno de los dos podía entender de qué era que estaban hablando.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la segunda planta reconocieron enseguida la habitación en la que estaban sus tíos. Era el único cuarto con las luces prendidas; la puerta de papel de arroz no estaba cerrada del todo como si hubiera sido corrida muy descuidadamente. Kakashi e Iruka cantaron victoria para sus adentros. Las voces se apagaron de pronto y otra clase de sonidos comenzó a salir desde la habitación, extrañando a los dos niños. Eso, hasta que Kakashi comprendió lo que debía estar pasando. Pero fue muy tarde para avisarle a Iruka que éste ya había asomado la cabeza encontrándose con algo que por supuesto fue muy inesperado para sus ojos.

*.*.*.*

Desde que los festejos habían empezado hace ya un par de semanas, Jiraiya y Orochimaru trataban de ir lo menos posible al centro del pueblo. De por sí, Orochimaru odiaba las concentraciones tan grandes de personas así que las festividades nunca habían sido lo suyo. Pero a parte de ello, había una segunda razón por la que ninguno de los dos quería aparecerse por allí. Una o varias más, a decir verdad. Primero, la forma en la que toda la gente los miraba cuando iban al pueblo; con cierto recelo, curiosidad o algunos hasta con asco. Jiraiya y Orochimaru, aunque miembros respetados de la comunidad, eran vistos como bichos raros por vivir juntos. Nadie nunca había dicho nada, como ellos tampoco habían abierto nunca sus bocas para decir: "Sí, él es mi pareja". Pero todos sospechaban. Y ya era bastante sentir una mirada cuando alguno de ellos tenía que ir al pueblo a hacer alguna compra o a ayudar. Si eso ocurría durante el año, que no hay mucha gente en la calle, en las festividades equivalía a recibir millones de miradas indiscretas que se clavaban en ellos sin ningún reparo. También había otra razón aunque esa nunca la habían expresado; pero el ver padres e hijos en la calle era de cierta manera doloroso. Porque Jiraiya y Orochimaru de alguna manera siempre habían deseado tener una familia, pero su condición de relación en secreto nunca se los había permitido. Y no era como si la sociedad fuera a permitírselos tampoco.

Como años anteriores desde hace ya tanto tiempo, aquello había vuelto a traer cierta tensión en el aire navideño. A Jiraiya no podía importarle menos lo que la gente pensara de él y sin embargo Orochimaru que nunca había tenido pelos en la lengua, en esos momentos callaba. Porque sabía que si hablaba lo único que lograría era pelear y aunque las festividades no eran tampoco de su mayor agrado, sabía lo mucho que a Jiraiya le gustaban. Pero este año había sido diferente. Minato, uno de sus antiguos alumnos tendría pronto a su hijo y aunque la idea los llenaba de alegría, por otro lado no podían evitar sentir crecer un vacío en sus corazones.

_"Seríamos grandes padres"_ había dicho Jiraiya, mientras tomaban el té en el jardín. Orochimaru había intentado no parecer afectado por las palabras de su pareja pero éste continuó, tal cual si hablara para sí mismo. _"Tú le enseñarías a plantar hiervas medicinales y yo lo introduciría en el mundo de los libros. Podríamos disfrutar de días como estos y observar los fuegos artificiales a su lado."_

Era un hermoso sueño; pero dolía. Porque era exactamente eso: un sueño.

_-¿Disfrutar?-le había dicho con sarcasmo-¿disfrutar la mirada de todos sobre nosotros? ¿los cuchicheos horrorizados? ¡Hasta tendríamos que dejar de ocultarnos para eso!_

Había sido tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_-¡Eres tú, maldita sea, el que quiere seguir ocultándose!_

A partir de ahí se habían gritado muchísimas cosas horribles que ya no podían ni recordar. De alguna manera –muy violenta por las marcas rojas que ahora lucía en sus muñecas- Jiraiya se las había arreglado para subir a su pareja hasta su recámara. Orochimaru todavía tenía puesta su yukata bordó, pero el escritor había corrido la tela de los hombros y éstos ahora se mostraban sugerentes a la vista. Lo que se había perdido en el camino era la ropa interior que prácticamente había sido arrancada de sus muslos. Orochimaru trataba de resistirse, pero nunca había sido de contextura fuerte y Jiraiya no era una persona que se dice débil. Y menos ahora que estaba enfadado.

-¡Jiraiya! ¡por un demonio! ¡para!

El pelinegro había aprovechado un descuido en el que su pareja soltó su mano y le había pegado una cachetada tratando de devolverle la razón pero lejos de lograr su cometido, el otro afianzó sus dos muñecas con una sola mano y la otra la dirigió hacia las rodillas del sometido, intentando separarlas. Orochimaru apretaba con fuerza sus piernas comenzando a sentir miedo; nunca lo había visto así de enojado y era la primera vez que intentaba forzarlo. Un poco desesperado, trató de pegarle un rodillazo en el estómago, pero Jiraiya aprovechó la oportunidad para colocarse entre sus muslos, preparado para penetrarlo.

-¿Entiendes por qué estoy así de enojado?-le dijo mientras abría su yukata y bajaba su ropa interior mostrando su despierto miembro listo para entrar en él-; no comprendo porqué quieres seguir ocultándote, ¡el pueblo entero debe saber que estamos juntos! Confirmarlo…

-¿¡Te crees que saber es lo mismo que aceptar!? Tú mismo vez cómo nos miran Jiraiya-le contestó. Trataba de zafarse pero no había suerte. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir el pene de Jiraiya presionar su entrada-, sí aceptáramos nuestra relación la gente comenzaría a hablar mal de ti-al final lo dijo. Las palabras llenan su boca y salían disparadas por todas las veces que se las había guardado- ...podrían dejar de publicar tus libros…

Jiraiya lo miró, sorprendido. El agarre con el que sostenía a Orochimaru de sus muñecas se aflojó, pero para ese punto éste también se había calmado. Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas y colmaban la habitación con su sonido áspero. El escritor estaba tratando de que las palabras de su pareja realmente tuvieran significado. ¿Podía ser que estaba tan asustado que se le había acabado la cordura?

La risa de Jiraiya lo hizo levantar la vista, anonadado de que pudiera reírse en un momento como aquel. Casi sintió ganas de tirarlo de un sopetón fuera del futón y marcharse, ofendido, pero se quedó callado esperando que se le pasara.

-Eres un idiota Oro-chan-Orochimaru odiaba ese sobrenombre tanto así que lo empujó y se removió incómodo bajo él-, me importa una mierda lo que puedan pensar los demás si puedo estar contigo. _Maa_, no importa; ya no importa nada-su pareja pelinegra lo miró interrogante y Jiraiya suspiró antes de tirarse sobre él y abrazarlo-. Siempre quise tener una familia; de alguna manera a pesar de la forma en la que soy, creo que me imaginé siendo el padre de un montón de niños revoltosos-Jiraiya le revolvió el pelo a sabiendas de lo que podría estar pensando su pareja; lo que decía no era con el fin de hacerlo sentir culpable así que sería mejor no dar muchos rodeos-. Pero creo que finalmente lo logramos de alguna manera. Tenemos a Kakashi y a Iruka, y Minato ahora tendrá a su primer hijo con Kushina…, de alguna manera-volvió a repetir-, conseguimos a nuestros niños revoltosos.

"No podremos llamarlos nuestros en voz alta, pero podemos pensar que lo son-había terminado.

Kakashi e Iruka que habían estado desde hace un rato allí escondidos tras la puerta habían mudado en sus rostros diversas expresiones. A la par habían pasado de la sorpresa, al miedo y ahora se bifurcaban. Iruka tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos húmedos con la impotencia a flor de piel. Había sido una revelación todo lo que había escuchado y aún siendo tan chico le daba bronca lo dañino que podían ser los adultos. Kakashi, por su parte, ahora estaba serio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus tíos que ahora se besaban pero no estaba seguro de estar mirándolos; como si lo que observaba fuera no sus cuerpos sino sus lastimadas almas. ¿Él e Iruka también tendrían que pasar por aquello?

La mano de su amigo tiró de su manga y Kakashi desvió su vista para mirarlo al rostro. Iruka le hacía un gesto para que se retiraran y él asintió. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por recular sobre sus rodillas la imagen de sus tíos sobre el futón volvió a llamar su atención. Jiraiya había terminado de abrir la yukata de Orochimaru y había comenzado a desperdigar pequeños besos sobre su piel, clara. Lo hacía con muchísimo cuidado, como si su pareja estuviera hecha del más fino cristal. Kakashi, quien había leído algunos de los libros de Jiraiya, se sorprendió al ver la ternura en aquel acto que en los libros parecía tan carnal. La manera en la que las enormes palmas acariciaban cada centímetro de piel expuesta con una calma y una precisión que hablaba no sólo de experiencia, sino del amor que se tenían. La imagen de sus tíos entregados a brindarse placer lo sobrepasó; era como si recién ahora entendiera lo que era hacer el amor a la persona querida.

-Ven-le escuchó decir Jiraiya a Orochimaru, mientras lo sentaba sobre sus muslos. Orochimaru lo miraba a los ojos, con la piel sudorosa y una sonrisa burlona plantada en sus labios como si nunca quisiera quitarse aquella máscara de insensibilidad. Sabía lo que su pareja quería así que fue él mismo el que guió su miembro a su interior luego de lubricarlo con un poco de su propia saliva.

Iruka se había aferrado con fuerza al brazo de Kakashi con su cuerpo totalmente paralizado. Su mente se dividía en dos pensamientos contradictorios; por un lado quería irse de ahí, completamente acobardado de la idea de que sus tíos los descubrieran. Y por otro, él, como su amigo, había quedado pasmado con aquel mundo nuevo para sus ojos de trece años.

Cuando el primer gemido escapó de los labios de Oro-jiichan, los niños estaban seguros de que sus mejillas debían competir con las de él. Jiraiya estaba sentado sobre el futón, de piernas cruzadas y Orochimaru estaba montado sobre el apresándolo entre sus rodillas mientras subía y bajaba sobre su vientre. El escritor mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados pero sonreía pleno al sentir aquella unión perfecta con su pareja de tantos años. Estaba seguro de que nadie podría hacer que su piel se erizara con solo un toque como lo lograba él. No necesitaba mucho más incentivo que tenerlo entre sus brazos y acariciar todo lo que sus manos tuvieran a su alcance. Por supuesto que era un experto sobre las zonas erógenas de su pareja y eran las partes del cuerpo a las que atacaba con mayor insistencia. Podría acabar de solo escuchar los pequeños siseos que soltaba cada vez que tocaba sus caderas o cuando abría grande la boca dejando escapar todo el aire cada vez que arañaba su espalda a la altura de los omóplatos.

Jiraiya mordió sus labios porque la imagen mental acompañada de la real acción habían trabajado más que bien con su cuerpo y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a acabar. Mientras mordía el cuello pálido a su disposición, tomó a Orochimaru de los muslos y comenzó a embestirlo de la mejor manera que pudo teniendo en cuenta la posición de sus piernas. Como siempre que aquello sucedía, Orochimaru clavó las uñas de una de sus manos en el hombro de Jiraiya y dirigió presto la otra hasta su miembro tratando de imitar el movimiento de las caderas que chocaban contra él. Completamente consumido por el morbo, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y aunque no podía ver el punto en el que sus cuerpos se unían, podía imaginárselo cada vez que el vello albino del vientre de Jiraiya se restregaba contra la unión entre sus nalgas. Fue como si de pronto el corazón se le hubiera escapado de su pecho y su cabeza comenzó a doler de la fuerza con la que apretó sus ojos hasta que todo se volvió terriblemente negro lleno de pequeñas borlas de colores. Su mano, pegajosa, seguía masajeando su miembro aun duro a pesar de haber eyaculado apenas hace unos instantes. Cada músculo de su parte baja se había tensado como la cuerda de un violín desde la punta de sus pies encogidos hasta el más sensible punto entre sus muslos; Jiraiya se dejó llevar por la melodía de ese cuerpo y sin alargar mucho más el martirio de su pareja sacó su miembro de su interior eyaculando copiosamente entre sus vientres.

Ninguno de los dos podía respirar con normalidad y sus cuerpos agarrotados les pidieron adoloridos que se acostaran en la comodidad del suelo para recuperar algo de sus fuerzas. Ellos no eran los únicos que se habían quedado sin aliento, aunque por causas diferentes seguramente.

Los dos pequeños se habían quedado perplejos antes aquel momento tan privado que sus tíos habían compartido y muy dentro en sus cabezas –aunque no se animaran a decirlo- se preguntaban si serían capaces de compartir una experiencia como aquella en algún momento. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron tímidos. Amor, por lo menos, no les faltaba. Y si le preguntaban a Kakashi, ganas de intentarlo tampoco.

*.*.*.*

El calor en sus rostros aun no se había ido, por lo que evitaban mirarse al rostro mientras caminaban por el bosque de regreso a sus casas. En sus retinas todavía guardaban las últimas imágenes de sus tíos abrazados, despidiendo amor por cada poro de su piel y en cada gesto que prodigaban a su pareja. Había sido una experiencia fuerte para los dos, no solo por el hecho de haber sido testigos de tan importante escena; sino por descubrir cuánto cariño se puede demostrar en tal acto.

Además de aquello, no podían dejar de darle vueltas a la razón por la cual sus tíos habían discutido: Una familia.

Ahora entendían porqué sus tíos habían decidido vivir allí, lejos de las indiscretas miradas del pueblo que ahora mismo estaba celebrando la Navidad sin importar las penurias de personas como Jiraiya y Orochimaru. Era increíble como un día como aquel, les había mostrado dos cosas tan antagónicas entre sí; felicidad en el pueblo, y la tristeza de dos corazones que nada más quieren una familia y no esconderse.

Iruka frunció el ceño de nuevo y la impotencia le hizo juntas algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Tenía vergüenza de mostrarse así de sensible y débil frente a su amigo, sin embargo, talvez era porque era él quien lo acompañaba que podía mostrarse así.

Kakashi lo miró y le revolvió el cabello despeinándolo hasta el punto de desarmarle su coleta y cambio su gesto serio en una sonrisa para él, muy conciente de lo que debería estar pensado porque él mismo no podía dejar de darle vuelas al asunto.

-No te preocupes Iru-chan-le dijo mientras le palmeaba en el hombro-, ya escuchaste a Jiraiya-jiichan, nos tienen a nosotros y nosotros estaremos siempre para ellos. No creo que estén tristes ahora, porque ya lo entendieron y nuestro regalo seguro los pondrá de buen humor.

Iruka asintió tratando de creer en las palabras de Kakashi. Talvez tenía razón y sus tíos se alegraban de ver su regalo. Esperaba fuera así.

-Somos chicos todavía, pero buscaremos la manera para que no nos pase lo mismo que a ellos. Es muy triste vivir así-Iruka volvió a asentir con la cabeza-, encontraremos el cómo, ya lo verás.

Y si no lo encontraban, lo inventarían, aseguró Kakashi en sus pensamientos.

*.*.*.*

Cuando sus piernas por fin les respondieron a ambos, la noche ya había caído sobre Konoha y no era lo único. Hacía mucho calor así que más que complacidos decidieron que era hora de levantarse del futón y pasar otro rato de tranquilidad en la frescura del _o-furo*_. No calentarían mucho el agua, y la dejarían que fuera enfriándose hasta que los refrescara.

Sonriendo y riendo cada tanto, Jiraiya y Orochimaru bajaron las escaleras mucho más calmados de cómo habían subido antes. La pelea aunque horrible como cualquier pelea que pueda tener uno con su pareja, les había servido para soltar todo lo que tenían adentro y habían llegado a una feliz conclusión: tenían una familia.

-Voy a buscar el sake, tú mientras prepara el agua-le dijo Jiraiya. Antes de alejarse de su pareja, le dejó un beso en el cuello y la idea de hacerlo de nuevo en el baño no le pareció mal. El tema sería convencer a Orochimaru, pero eso era lo de menos.

Cuando entró a la cocina prendió las luces y suspiró complacido de que por una vez podría disfrutar de una navidad sin pesares. Ya con el sake en mano estaba a punto de retirarse cuando algo sobre la mesa de la cocina atrajo su atención. Sorprendido llamó a Orochimaru.

-Oro-chan, ¡ven aquí un segundo!-le gritó. Desde donde estaba pudo escuchar el bufido de su pareja ante el apodo. Mientras lo esperaba abrió la bolsa celeste.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó curioso apareciendo desde atrás-¿y eso?

-No sé…-metió la mano dentro y comenzó a sacar las cosas. Los caramelos se desparramaron por la mesa y luego sacó la pequeña botella de sake cuidando de que no se cayera. Miró dentro de la bolsa, intrigado, con Orochimaru observando por encima de su hombro. Había algo más adentro-¿Una nota?

Orochimaru fue el que la sacó maniobrando sus brazos alrededor de su pareja. El papel les era totalmente conocido pues era del bloc que tenían pegado en la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada de su hogar. La letra también fue inconfundible lo que los sorprendió y los asustó un poco. Era la letra de Kakashi e Iruka.

-¿Cuándo estuvieron aquí…? ¿no nos habrán…?-los ojos de Jiraiya casi se desorbitan con la idea. Como Kakashi abriera la boca, sus madres los matarían.

-Espera; eso no importa-Jiraiya lo miró incrédulo como si de pronto le hubieran salido alas. No podía estar diciendo eso, no por lo menos Orochimaru; eso era algo más propio de él pero tampoco se creía capaz de decirlo-, mira.

Orochimaru le tendió el papel con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de la burlona que siempre le mostraba. Apoyados el uno en el otro, leyeron una vez más lo que decía el papel y Jiraiya río, nervioso y casi eufórico.

-¡No esperaba menos de _mis_ niños!

_Oro-jiichan, Jiraiya-jiichan_

_¡LOS QUEREMOS MUCHO!_

_Feliz navidad n_n, gracias por querernos tanto y aceptarnos en su familia._

_Kakashi & Iruka_

El "su" parecía estar remarcado aunque bien podrían ser sus ojos los que querían verlo así.

¡Pero qué demonios! Tenían _su_ familia y por primera vez lo podrían decir en voz alta. El año nuevo se veía prometedor. El año nuevo y todos los años por venir.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

*Shamisen y *Koto: Instrumentos de cuerda, orientales.

*Yukata: Son una especie de batas o kimonos utilizados en verano pues son más frescos.

*Getas: Sandalias de madera.

*Futón: Colchón delgado que usan para dormir los japoneses directamente sobre el suelo.

*Kotatsu: Es una mesa baja, cubierta generalmente por una clase de frazada y debajo de la cual se coloca una pequeña estufa. Se usa generalmente en invierno para mantener caliente las piernas.

*O-furo: Es como se llama la bañera en Japón y es un tanto diferente a la bañera en occidente. Suele ser un poco más grande y profunda y se mantiene caliente colocando una esterilla sobre ella. Todos los miembros de la familia usan el mismo agua por lo que antes de introducirse hay que lavarse y enjuagarse fuera de ella.

**¡Nos vemos el año que viene!**

**YOI OTOSHI WO!**


End file.
